


Killjoy Stories -MoUSE- Holding Hands

by Mouser26



Series: MôUSE Danger Days [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Character Study, Character Thoughts, Other, platonic handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing what you can tell from people's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killjoy Stories -MoUSE- Holding Hands

What it felt like to hold someone’s hand wasn’t something MoUSE thought about a lot until she realized how much she missed it. It wasn’t just the reminder that someone was there and gave a damn, it was a reminder of WHO was there. Hands could be as unique as the fingerprints they bore and just as hard to replicate.  
Fandango’s hand was the first one she remembered holding and the one she missed most. Fandango always seemed to talk with his hands it was just a huge part of what made him Fandango, but even when his hands were still they spoke volumes. Fandango’s hands were always warm and just slightly dirty. It wasn’t that he never washed or anything, it was just he worked and babied their cars so much and the grease and grit from under the hood was somehow permanently embedded in every crease and line and there was always some scrape or scratch were something had ‘bit him’. There was also always a bit of color, mostly it was on his nails and totally intentional but sometimes it was a spatter of stubborn paint or a bored marker doodle.  
When it came to Lady Starkiller though she never really held hands so much as hung on. Star always wore these little leather half gloves that made her hand cool yet all the more sure because they wouldn’t get all sweaty and slippery. Her grip added to the security, if Star grabbed your hand you weren’t going anywhere unless you wanted to lose your whole arm. MoUSE liked all of that though, especially once Fandango was gone, it was always a brief solid reminder that her family was short one but not yet destroyed.


End file.
